


Liar

by imaginemakinganao3accountlmao



Series: FNAF: IF [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, CC’s name is Evan, Child Death, Implied Fitzafton, Unreliable Narrator, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemakinganao3accountlmao/pseuds/imaginemakinganao3accountlmao
Summary: “Liar.”
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Jeremy Fitzgerald, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton
Series: FNAF: IF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// mentions of child death, accidental self injury, blood, and anxiety attack  
> (I changed a few things at the end of the first fic, it’s not that big but I realized I made a mistake so I fixed it)
> 
> Also if you haven’t read the first part to this series I would highly recommend reading it. Or else none of this will make sense whatsoever.

The house was quiet.

Staring down blankly at the meatloaf placed before her she began to think about the meals Mike would make. Daddy would always make him prepare meals for them all for dinner and they always tasted so good.

But now that he was gone… the meatloaf tasted like cardboard to her.

“Lizzie?”

Elizabeth wanted to scream. His voice sounded exactly like Mike but more higher pitched. It wasn’t fair.

“Don’t bother her Evan.” She could hear her father say.

Elizabeth remembered the police asking what happened, and she could remember the exact words that came out of her mouth.

“Mike was kidnapped.” She had said.

But was it really her who said it? Cause when she said that all she could think of was the things daddy told her.

“Mike was kidnapped.” He said. Over and over again.

She remembered watching daddy clean out the remains of Micheal out of Baby. 

“Mike was kidnapped.”

She remembered Daddy putting what was left of Mike into a bag and leaving with it. Elizabeth never saw what he did with it.

“Mike was kidnapped.”

Her throat felt dry. So she began to reach for her glass of water.

“Mike was kidnapped.”

Elizabeth raised the glass to her lips.

“Mike was-“

“Lizzie!”

With a gasp Elizabeth was brought back to reality. Both her brother and father were looking at her.

“Elizabeth you made a mess.” Daddy scolded.

Shaking Elizabeth noticed the shards of glass stabbed into her palm. Stabbed so deep inside that dark red liquid dripped down her forearm.

“M’ sorry…” Elizabeth choked out, “Sorry sorry sorry-“

Mike didn’t even have enough time to scream when he was pulled into Baby. Did it hurt being crushed like that? Maybe it happened so fast that he didn’t feel anything. Or maybe he did feel it but wasn’t able to make a single noise. 

Elizabeth couldn’t breathe. It felt like she was dying. Maybe she wasn’t actually here, maybe she was pulled in after Mike and she was slowly being crushed to death at this very moment.

The meatloaf began to look like human flesh to her.

Elizabeth stood up, her chair pushed back with a loud screeching noise as she ran. She needed to get out-

She bursted out the front door and into the night. The wet grass stuck to her bare feet but she could care less.

Her foot hit against a stray rock causing her to stumble forward, her forearms and palms held her up but it hurt.

Elizabeth wailed as she curled up into a ball. Her dress she wore just for today was getting ruined by the mud and grass.

“You killed him.” Baby whispered in her ear, almost as if she was there with her, “He's dead because of you.”

Then hands grabbed at her shoulders. A scream left her lips as she suddenly found herself in Mike’s place. Being forcefully pulled in by Baby.

Elizabeth screamed bloody murderer as she scooted away from whatever grabbed her, rolling further into someone’s yard as grass and dirt began to stick to her blonde hair.

“Woah hey!” 

Elizabeth expected to hear Baby’s haunting robotic voice but instead she heard a teenage boy’s voice.

Peeking out from her dirtied hair she made eye contact with-

“Jeremy?” 

—

Elizabeth stared blankly as Jeremy wrapped the bandages around her hand. He had just finished disinfecting all her wounds.

It hurt but she tried her best not to cry. 

Jeremy had offered to bring her back home but she begged him not to. So he reluctantly brought her back to his place.

She was pretty sure she’d break if she looked at Evan’s face more than she already had to.

“Well. There you go!” Jeremy said awkwardly, “All better now!”

“Where’s your mommy and daddy?” Elizabeth found herself asking.

“Ah…” He scratched the back of his neck as he sat down next to her on the couch, “They’re asleep right now.”

It went quiet till Jeremy began to ramble, “I’m- i'm sorry for scaring you. I- I was heading to where you live to talk-“

“To my daddy?”

“Your dad?” Jeremy gave her a puzzled look, “No- me and my folks got back from hanging out with my grandparents for a whole week. Mike-“ His face suddenly flushed a dark red, “Mike gave me his jacket before I left so I was gonna give it back.”

Elizabeth wanted to vomit the little bit of meatloaf she ate today. He didn’t know. It must’ve happened the same exact day he had left.

Elizabeth looked away and stared down at her feet. Her long hair successfully covered her face from Jeremy.

“Elizabeth?” She could hear the concern from his voice, “What’s- what’s wrong?”

“Mike…” Elizabeth choked out. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

Dead dead dead dead dead-

“What about Mike?”

‘He’s dead!’ Elizabeth wanted to scream, ‘Gone! I killed him! I’m a murderer!’

“He’s… He’s….”

“Elizabeth?”

A tear rolled down her cheek, 

“Mike’s missing.”

Elizabeth didn’t hear what Jeremy said in response. 

Instead she squeezed her eyes shut. And for a second it felt like Mike was there as well, sitting right next to her.

And during that second, it was almost like as if she could hear Mike whispering to her:

“Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure exactly when I’ll post the next part to the series, but I will do it eventually
> 
> Anyways, if any of you were curious about the characters ages currently, here you go:
> 
> Set in 1983:  
> Elizabeth: 9  
> Evan: 8  
> Micheal: 14  
> Jeremy: 14


End file.
